Love is Blind
by PariahDark
Summary: Kya and Lin have been friends forever. But when Lin is left blinded after an attack it's up to Kya to get her through it. But as time passes they each realize just how much they mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning when I got the call of a disturbance down near the docks. We'd been seeing more and more action down there lately, ever since the triads started smuggling illegal substances into the city. So far we've only stopped the armatures from getting their goods into the city.

As I sped down the streets of the city my siren warning everyone to let me through I couldn't help but feel excited. This wasn't the normal rush I got from the job, no there was something different about this feeling. _Why am I excited? It has something with today. Something I'm forgetting._

Before I had time to figure out what it was the road errupted into chaos as two earthbenders split the road in half.

"Damn!" I yelled as I dove out of the car just as it was about to crash into a newly made crator. As I picked myself up I saw two other officers going after them. My car wasn't going anywhere but I wansn't to far from the docks. Using my wires I climbed to the top of the nearest building and made my way across the rooftops untill I was directly above the docks. From what I saw the was a stand off going with one of the ships. Officers had surroneded the ship preventing it from leaving but on deck I could see at least five firebenders and a couple hostages.

Even though we had them outnumbered if the hostages were hurt we'd never hear the end of it. But as I watched the men aboard the ship wave their hands and scream at the officers below I came up with a plan. Quickly I dropped to the ground below and beelined for the blindspot of the ship. I signaled to the other officers and sent them the basic of my plans through hand gestures. Then nodded and got their attention as I boarded the ship and made my way over to the hostages.

 _Not one of them is guarding them. They probably got caught with their shipment ,panicked then grabbed these people in their panic._

Quickly and quietly I undid their bindings. Unfortunately one of them in their excitment thanked me a bit to loudly and alearted smugglars. I pulled whatever metal that was aboard and used it to make a shield as the captives ran for cover. As I drew their attention the rest of the officers boared the ship and took them down before they had time to realize what was happening. By the time the dust had setteled and the smugglars were being hauled off that my mind had time to focus on what I'd forgotten.

 _Something about today. This is going to piss me off untill I remember._

As I passed a group of officers one of them a young man by the name of Lee called out to me. "Thanks for the help Lin, the way these guys were hold up we didn't know how it would go down."

"Yeah well how about we have our men double their patrolls around the harbor. Make it irregular so they can't find an oppening."

"Sure thing, oh and we mananged to pull your car out of a crator it should be just around the bend."

 _Good officer that Lee. Might have to bump him up to detective when I'm in charge._

But as I got into my car I sighed knowing that I'd have to head to the precinct to do the paperwork because I had helped take them down. Which of course meant dealing with my family. My mother I could handle, my sister however was another story. She'd started working with me about a year ago and although she can be a bit headstrong but she's a good instructer for new metalbenders.

The halls were bustling as officers dragged criminals through the halls all the while proclaiming their innocence and how we were going to pay once they get out. Once inside my office I started on the nessicary paperwork so I could get back to focusing. I looked up when I heard a knocking and found a young officer looking nervous.

"Lin sorry to interupt but chief said she wanted to see you in her office. She wouldn't say any more than that."

I sighed knowing my mother would only send someone to get me when she had news I wouldn't like to hear.

After a minute I made my way to her office. " Lin I heard about your part in the capture. Couldn't be prouder of you but that's now why I called you in here."

"Then what is?"

"It would be better if you just go and see for yourself. We have a guest in cell six that I think you should meet. After you do that take the rest of the day off, that's an order."

So many questions ran through my mind as I waked toward the cells. _Who is this person? Why are they so impormant? and why would mother give me the rest of the day off after meeting them?"_

As I got closer I heard the unmistakable sound of singing. But it wasn't the singing that got to me, no it was the song being sung. A song I'd heard countless times growing up and once I was infront of the door I had a pretty good guess of who it was behind it.

"You know if you wanted to visit you should have just come to my house I did give you a key after all." I said opening the door.

"Lin!" Kya said springing to her feet and hugging me. "I did try your house but things happaned and now I'm here." as she spoke I caught the stench of alcohol on her breath and how she was moving.

"You've been drinking haven't you?"

"Well I was in town for your birthday so I went to your house. But when you weren't there I had a cup of cactus juice, then one turned into two and then tree and four. Then somehow I would up outside looking for you. But I ran into your sister instead and she said I should wait for you here so suprise!" My mind was racing as I tried to process what she said. Cactus juice was an extremly illegal substance for obvious reasons and she'd brought it to my house after probably smuggling it into the city and using it in my house...

 _Wait what did she just say?_

"Did you just say birthday?"

"Of course I did silly. You know I'd never miss your birthday. I mean it's not every day my closet friend turns twenty one. So come on lets get out of this cell and go celebrate." she tried to take a step but as soon as she did fell straight into my arms.

 _Now I see why mother wanted me to take the day off. Kepping Kya out of trouble is going to take all of my concentration._ I'd forgotten that no matter what Kya always made it her mission to show up for my birthday.

"Alright I'll take you back to my place and get some coffee in you." She took my hand as I led her out of the station and into my car. As I did so a few officers stopped to stare but one glare from me sent them scurrying back to work. Once she was in my back seat she started going on about about where she'd been for the past few years.

"You should see ember islands lately they've really grown into a restort town. Of course my family still has a private little hut resvered so how about you and I go the sometime?"

"We'll see about that but let me ask you something Kya. Where did you get that cactus juice? it's not exactly something you can buy."

"Oh I met these sandbenders a while back during my trip through the desert. At first they took me hostage for tresprassing through their territory but when their leaders's wife went into labor I stepped up and helped them deliver. After that they made me an honory member and gave me a couple dozen cacti for my journey."

I didn't bother to hide my smile when I heard this. Kya was the only person I knew off that could start out a prisoner and wind up a member in less then a day.

"Yes but how did you get it into the city?"

"Simple I had them sent to one of the air temples who then sent them to the island with one of the bisions. After all dad has fruit and vegatables sent to the island all the time and nobody ever checks them."

 _I can't belive what I'm hearing. She's actually found a way to smuggle drugs into the city and bypassing the police._

"Kya you do know you just admitted that to a cop right? I mean I could make my career on your crimes alone."

"You could but I know how much you love me." to make matters worse she leaned over and kissed my cheek. My body stiffned as my mind shut down.

For years Kya had always teased me but i'd thought I'd gotton over it. After all when you childhood crush is away you have lots of time to let your feelings go. Or at least I thought I had.

"Must you do that?"

"You know you love it. Besides if you really wanted to make this day special once we get back to your place I could be your present."

Seconds later I expirenced my send accident of the day as I nearly crashed into oncomming traffic.

"Kya that's not funny!" she took one glance at me and saw she'd gone to far.

"Look Lin I'm sorry about that you know I'd never hurt you."

"I know but you can get carried away with your teasing."

"It wasn't all teasing."

"What?"

"I'm serious Lin, if you ever wanted to see what it's like to be with a women all you'd have to do is ask."

I was speechless. How in spirts name do you say something after your oldest friend says something like that?

 _"Attention all units, attenion all units. Riot currently in progress at market square. All avaible officers are requsted."_

My foot slammed on the pedal as my sirean roared to life. "Sorry Kya but it looks like we're going to delayed for a while."

"Don't worry about that. Besides I've always wanted to see you in action."

But as I drove I couldn't help but feel something extremly bad was going to happen. And after years of dealing with dangerous situations I'd learned that my insticts are usually right. I heard the fighting long before I saw it. Explosions were going off across the market and chunks of rock were flying through the air. From the looks of two rival gangs were finally having it out.

"Kya stay in the car this could get rough."

"Lin look out!" she said pointing out the window were a flaming ball of rock was coming straight at us. I did what I could and tried to make a shield from the hood of the car but it only blocked half of it. The rest broke through the window and hit me in the face. The pain was unimaginable, my hands went to my face and Kya pulled me into the back seat.

"My eyes!" I screamed as Kya grabbed the radio.

"Officer down! Lin has received immense burns to her face. Send medical assistance now!" As soon as the call ended I felt my Kya pull me onto her lap. "Alright Lin I'll do my best to heal you so just hang on."

 **Reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

The battle raged on outside the car. Kya was healing me as best she could with what little water she could find. I heard the screams and explosions going on around me but I was unable to move, not that I wanted to. I was barely able to keep myself conscious with the amount of pain I was feeling.

"Lin I think I see a medical truck comming. Just hold on a little longer so I can get you to a hosptial and heal you properly." I didn't respond but instead listend for the sirens that were getting closer and closer.

The next thing I knew a massive rumbling filled the car as one of the doors was foricbly ripped off. "Lin, Kya hold on we'll get you two out of here." I heard my mother say before a pair of hands grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the car. The moment I was moved all the pain I'd been holding back exploded. I screamed as I felt the burning in my eyes.

"Sorry about this Lin but we need you to calm down." Next thing I knew a wrag was forced under my nose and I found myself quickly losing consciousness

When I finally woke up I noticed two things. The first was that I was laying on a bed. Within a few moments I heard the familer sound of doctors and knew I was in a hosptial.

 _Not suprising after what just happaned._

The second and probably the most impormant thing I noticed was that my arms and legs were restrained to the bed.

 _Why am I restrained?_ as I started to ponder this the door opened and someone walked over to the bed.

"I'm glad to see you awake Lin. Nobody knew how long you'd be out for." I reckonized the voice as Su's. The bed shifted as she sat down on the edge.

"Why am I restrained?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Right now you just need to know that you injuries were a bit more severe then anybody realized. Katara says if Kya hadn't been there to heal you it could have been much worse. And before you ask no I don't have any idea how bad it was. Katara wouldn't tell me after your surgery."

 _Surgery?_

"All I know is that you've been out for a few hours."

"What about Kya?" she was quiet for the longest time. "She's fine, it just took a lot out of her when she helped Katara heal you. She'd gone ahead to your house to set some things up." I didn't understand what she meant but before I could get answers I heard more footsteps as more people.

"Good to see you're awake badgermole. You had me scared for a while there. You're going to have to thank Katara when your better."

"Thanks aren't nessicary. Besides she's not out of the woods left. We still have to wait and see how she recoveres."

"What do you mean? What happaned? What does she mean Kya's gone to my house to set things up. And more impormatnly why am I restrained?"

"Well Lin first I want you to realize something. The injuries you got were pretty severe, espically those around your eyes. When you got here you face was covered with third degree burns. You've been out for about twelve hourse. Your sugery was pretty intense but I'll be honest with you Lin. We healed what we could and we'll have to see how well your body can heal, but there's... there's a eightey nine percent chance that you'll be left peremently blind. We won't know for certin for a few months so untill then Kya will be staying with you as a caretaker untill we can remove your bandages."

I didn't know what to say. _Blind!? It's not the worst thing that could happan I mean mom has been blind her entire life and she turned out pretty well._

"Okay but why am I restrained?"

"So you're not tempted to remove your bandages. For the next few months you'll have to keep them on. The second reason is because we thought you'd freak out when we told you that you'd have to remain home on medical leave."

"What!? I can still work"

"Not taking the chances Lin, Katara is the best healer in the world and if she says you have to stay home then you're staying home. Besides untill you get used to not being able to see you'll have to have Kya help you get about." In my mind I know mom and Katara were right but I still couldn't belive it.

"Now listen Lin you'll have to stay here for the next few days so you can rest. When I feel that you're ready you can leave but not a day sooner. Now get some rest we'll change your bandages in the morning." she gave me a hug before she left leaving me alone with my mother and sister.

"I just want you to know that I have the entire precient out looking for the bastard that did this and I won't stop untill I've firmely planted my boot on his throat. We'll see you tommrow kid." I could hear the anger in her voice and new that wasn't an idel threat.

A few minutes after they left and I was left alone I started thinking. But my thoughts quickly turned toward anger at my situation. Here I was stuck in a stupied hosptial bed while the person that did this was running free in the city and there wasn't even a good chance that I'll ever see again. To make matters worse I'll have to spend the next few months learning to navigate my own home. Mother would have to teach me how to properly use her seismic so I could see.

 _At least Kya will be there to help me._

But the more I thought about that the more akward I realized it would be. Sure Kya was an expert nurse but the thought of her around me every day made me extremly nervous.

Every time she was around I can't help but think of what might be. Then that gets me thinking about my past relationships or to be precise the three dates I've had, two of wich had been with Tenzin and I'd run out both times when I'd gotton a call about a crime.

As all these things ran thre wmy mind I coundn't help but feel the weight of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _You can do this Lin. All you have to do is rest and wait to see how your body heals._

As the hours passed and I eventually fell asleep I couldn't help but have nightmares of what happaned. The car crashing, Kya screaming and my face on fire as I clutched my eyes. Whatever sleep I got wasn't nearly enough.

When I finally woke Up I found I wasn't alone in my room. I didn't know who it was but I could hear their footsteps nearby and them moving things in the room.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, I came to see how you were holding up." when I heard Kya's voice I actually felt relief wash over my body.

"A small part of me keeps thinking that this is a very bad dream and I'm about to wake up."

I felt her hand grasp mine. Even her slightest touch made me feel better. "Lin I want you to know that I'm going to make sure that you get through this. Now for now I want you to sit back and let me take care of you."

She took a step behind me and raised the bed untill I was sitting up then she started removing the bandages around my face. I knew it was bad but I had no idea of the extent untill I heard her gasp. Due to the restraints I was unable to move my hands up to my face but as the fresh air hit my cheeks I could feel the skin around my eyes and cheekbones sting.

"Well how bad is it?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?"

 _Lie to me, please Kya lie to me._

"I can take it."

"It's not good I can see that much. Lets just say when this is done you're scar will be bigger then Zuko's." their was a hint of humor in her voice which was usually a good thing but I could hear the undertone of sadness. That's when I remembered the words Katara had told me.

 _Eighty nine percent chance I'll never see again._


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Lin just take it one step at a time." I'd been released from the hospital a few hours ago by Katara with a warning to take it easy. So Kya had come and driven me home. But now she was fully intent on nursing me which meant dealing with her constantly treating me like an invalid.

"Kya I might not be able to see the path but I know how many steps to the door I need to take." Although I was finding it a bit difficult. My seismic sense was difficult to use and so far I could barely see more then two feet in front of me. I wouldn't call what I was doing walking, more like shuffling as I wasn't sure of the exact distance and wouldn't allow Kya to help me.

 _I can do this. Just make it to the door._

It took a while but I finally managed to make it to my goal. I reached out my hand like I had a thousand times but as my hand got close I didnt feel the metal of the doornob, instead I felt nothing but air.

"Uh Lin you still have another few feet to go."

 _What? But I was sure I was there._ In a panic I felt around a bit more but discovered she was right.

Kya took my hand despite what protest I put up and guided me to where the door actually was. This time I really did manage to open it, but once I was inside I faced another problem. My seismc sense only worked around solid earth and metal while my home was fitted with hard wood floors.

"Come on Lin lets get you somewhere comfortable so I can fix you some dinner." A part of me wanted to just relax and let Kya help me but If I was ever going to get better I had be able to walk withing my own house.

"I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can find my own couch in my own house." I said a bit to harshly and instantly regretted.

"Alright but don't be afarid to call if you need some help." after a moment I heard her footstps as she walked away leaving me alone. When I was sure she was gone I took a couple steps and reached for the wall to feel my way around. I hadn't wanted Kya to see me doing something so helpless like this.

 _Come on it's just a few feet untill the doorway then five feet to the couch._

My hands passed over the pictures and frames that decorated the wall all the while I felt my way untill I felt the solid frame. When I ready I took a few steps extending my hands and feeling the air untill I felt the cool fabric of the couch beneath my hands. From there it was all to easy to make my way to the other side and collaspe onto my back. After a minute I could't help buy let my hands wander up to my bandages.

 _A few months untill I know for sure. I'll be fine, not the first injury I got in the field._

But despite how many times I told myself I'd be fine something inside me, specifially the massive ball of anger refused to let me move on. I wanted to find who did this and give them exactally what they deserve.

"You doing okay in there Lin?" I heard from the kitchen. "Yeah just thinking."

I layed there for a while letting my thoughts wander to how I was going to get around without Kya noticing. I was determined to get over this as soon as possible and the longer Kya was here the more dependent I'd become of her.

 _I know I'll need her for some things but I don't want her to coddle me._

I wasn't sure how long I was there but I guess I dosed off because next thing I knew there was a delicious smell wafting into the room. It was the scent of something spicy cooking which was strange because last time I checked I didn't have much in the way of supplies. Feeling curious I got up and began my journey to the kitchen being careful to keep to the walls so I could feel my way around untill the scent of food cooking got closer and closer.

When I got close enough to the opening I heard Kya humming a familer tune as well as the sound of something being sturred as well as plates being moved.

"Lin you're just in time the stews almost done."

"Kya where did you get the ingredients for stew?" I asked as she moved me to the table so I could sit down.

"Well when I first got here I noticed how barren you supplies were and since I'm going to be here for a while I went to the store and buy some. I mean really Lin I know you spend more time at work then you do home but to only have some fruit and salted meat. I've known hermits in the wastelands of the watertribe who had more then that.

"Sorry, I'm not used to haveing people here."

"Don't worry about it. Now eat your stew I worked really hard on it."

 _It's been a while since I had her cooking._ It took me a couple of minutes to find the silverware but once I did I dug into the stew enjoying every mouthful.

Kya had many skills but cooking was always at the top of the list. In fact she'd once tried to start a business but instead fell in love with traveling.

"Is it good? I haven't really tried to recipe in a while."

"Kya you know you cooking is always good." _But then again I'd gladly eat anything you cooked for me._

"Thats good to hear. I was worried I'd lost my touch."

As we ate a thought popped into my head. "Hey Kya."

"Yeah."

"I know a lot has happaned but we never got to talk. I mean one minute we were heading home to celbrate then... you know." I heard her spoon drop as she realized I was right.

"Yeah I mean we haven't seen each other in nearly a year."

"Well we do lead some pretty active lifes. But tell me how have you been? Last I heard you were in the firenation."

"Oh yeah I was hitting up some of their tourist spots. Then I somehow wound crashing a party that soon got out of hand. What about you?"

"Police work mostely, but I have tried to have a social life."

"Really?"

"I take days off from time to time." _At least once or twice a month._

"And tell me Lin what exactly do you do on these days off?"

"I mainely just relax at home." The table shook slightly as she got up. After a moment I felt her arms wrap around me. "Well it might be a bit late but I hope you like your present."

"It's perfect Kya" I said returning the hug. It felt nice being there just the two of us.

"How about tommrow we go into the city and we have a proper birthday celbration."

"Sounds good to me." Although a part of me did wonder exactly she had planned. Kya was nothing if not spontaneous and that sometimes led to her getting in over her head.

"Now come on lets finish up here and head upstairs so that I can do your daily healing session."

"What?"

"Yeah I have to do regular healing sessions so your body can recover."

As soon as we finished she took me by the hand and led me up the stairs and into my room. I took a seat and waited for the water to hit my face.

Moments later I could feel the cold soothing sensation of her healing abilites around my eyes and cheeks.

"This should only take a few minutes so just try and hold still."

 _I'd forgotton how good this can feel._

It felt so good I let out a few well moans as my muscles relaxed. When it was over my face was left slightly numb but feeling better.

"Alright then now lets get to bed."

 _Wait what?_

"Kya what do you mean?" but she wasn't in front of me, instead I heard a slight rustling sound comming from the bathroom. "I'm sleeping with you of course."

"What?"

"Lin you only have one bed. Besides I need to be near you incase something happen in the middle of the night. Besides it's not the first time we've sleeped together now move over so I can get in."

I knew I wouldn't be able to change her mind so after quickly stripping into my nightwear I pulled back the blankets and got in next to her.

It was strange to be in bed with her after so many years but I also felt slighty relived as she always did help me relax and feel safe.

"Night Lin."

"Night Kya." I turned over and started to drift off but not before Kya said something that really got to me. "Lin I know it's not in your nature to admit things but If you ever need to let it all out you know I'll listen. After all you're someone very special to me and I hate to see the people I love in any kind of pain.

"I know Kya." And hopefully I'll be able to let her in soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up next to Kya was perhaps the best way I could have started to day. Her arm was draped over my waist and her legs were tangaled with mine.

 _If I want to get out of bed I'm going to have to wake her._ But as I tried to pry myself free I rembermed that when Kya latched on to something in her sleep there was no way to get her off.

"Kya it's time to get up." instead of waking up Kya groaned and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Kya come one I need to get up."

"Wzzat?" I felt her body shift a bit more roughly this time so I decided to be a bit louder.

"Kya!"

"What?"

"It's time to get up." As soon as she untangled her limbs from mine I quickly got out of the bed. "Okay I'll go take a shower then head downstairs to start breakfast."

I heard her start into the bathroom before I heard her suddenly stop.

"Lin quick question, how long has it been since you had a proper shower?"

 _What?_

"A few days ago probably. It has been a pretty hectic few days."

"Well that ends now, come on your taking a shower right now." she said dragging me into the bathroom and turning on the water

"Kya you don't need to do all this I can do all this myself." _I know my bathroom like the back of my hand._

"I know but that's not why I'm staying."

"Then whay are you?" but then I heard the sound of something soft being dropped on the floor. "Uh Kya what are you doing?" but even as I asked I already knew the answer.

"I'm going to join you of course."

"Why?"

"Well you know how long my showers can take. So you might as well join me while there's still hot water. I mean it's not as if you'll see anything... Oh spirits Lin I'm sorry I didn't mean."

"It's fine Kya I know you didn't." _I know she didn't mean anything hurtful but it did still sting a bit._

Eventually I stepped into the shower and fiddled with the levers letting the water run. "You comming in or what?" I asked with what little confidence I had gathered.

"Of course." after a moment I felt her slip in behind me. Having her behind me was by far the most akward moment of my life. For the longest time all I could do was stand there as my mind tried to process what was happening. Things only got worse when I felt a wet cloth go down my back.

"Kya!?"

"What? Did you really think I was just going to stand here? I know how you take showers, you hop in do a quick wash and hop out, well not today. You're not leaving untill you're completly clean." after hearing this mind went into full panic mode.

"Kya don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Lin it's not the first time we've bathed together you know." _Yeah and it was okay when we were kids. Now it's a bit intimate._ But I could hear the joy in her tone. Knowing only one way to get this over with quickly I offered up a solution. "Fine but only wash my back and arms. I can get the rest."

"Fine now hold still." as I grabbed the soap and began lathering my chest and arms Kya went to work washing up and down my back. I'd never admit it but it actually felt rather nice having a shower like this, usually I'm far to tired to enjoy it or I just take a cold one to wake me up.

"Alright Lin you're back is clean now can you return the favor."

"...Uh" without waiting for my response she turns me around and guids my hand to her back. Her warm and very toned back.

"Kya I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh hush I need both hands to wash my hair." I paused as I considered how to procced before finally moving my hands as best I could.

As I did this my mind was fighing a battle against itself. One one side I was overjoyed to be doing something like this with Kya and wanted to go further. But on the other side my mind was screaming to stop, get out of the shower.

But sadly neither side was winning, and so I did the best i could to find a way out of this.

"Lin do you think you can get my shoulders?"

"Yeah sure" Very gently I moved my hands higher and began to wash and rub her shoulders.

When I was sure I'd done a good enough job I lowered my hands. "Alright Kya I'm getting out now." But as I started out Kya grabbed my wrist. "Oh no you don't Lin. I've seen how bad your hair is so I'm not letting you leave untill it's washed." I tried to pull away but found my arm trapped by water.

"Now just hold still."

I tried to escape but with this much water around for her to it was pointless. As soon as I felt her hands touch my scalp I knw it was over, But that didn't stop my body from trying one last time. Sadly it casused me to slip and with Kya so close took her with me. Next thing I knw I was on my back with an overwhelming warmth on top of me.

My entire body went rigid as my mind tried to process what kind of situation I was in.

 _Is she?_ My hands reached out to confirm my suspicions, as soon as it made contact with flesh I jerked away.

"Sorry Lin guess I should have stopped." seconds later she realized exactly where she was. The next few moments were a series of shrieks and apoliges as we both scrambled off each other and out of the shower.

I got dressed as quick as I could and as fast as I could before making my way downstairs.

After about twenty minutes or so I heard Kya's rappid footprints comming down the staris and calling my name. When she finally found me it was rather akward.

"So..."

"Yeah."

"How about we forget that just happaned and continued with our day." As she spoke I heard hear hands rubbing together. It wasn't suprising seeing that minutes before we were laying naked ontop of one another

"Sounds perfect to me." _I'm going to try and bury this moment._

"Great so how about we get started on that late birthday party. I have a few ideas on where we can start."

"As long as we start with breakfast."

"I heard of this new place we can try. From what I hear they serve the best food this side of Bai Sing Sa."

"Sure lets go."

"Actually Lin before we go you should probably change."

"Why?"

"Well you must have been in quite a hurry after our little accident because you are wearing a jumble of clothes. Wait here I'll go get you a proper outfit to wear." as she left I couldn't help but wonder what I was wearing.

 _Not like I can see what i'm wearing. Besides I was in a bit of a hurry._ I had to shake my head clear so I wouldn't try and focus on imagining what Kya looked like.

"Alright good news is I found some clothes."

"And the bad news."

"This is the last day you'll be wareing these. They're old, tattered and faded so today we'll be getting you new ones." after quickly changing into the clothes she handed me we made our way outside and into the city.

As we got into the busier districts I couldn't help but feel helpless as I was forced to hold Kya's hands as we walked so I wouldn't bump into things. As we walked the murmers and whispers started becoming more and more frequent the more we walked.

 _"Is that Lin Beifong?"_

 _"I heard a officer got hurt but I didn't think it was this bad._

 _"I doubt she'll return to the force for a while."_

 _"Yeah it's a real shame."_

As they spoke something turned in the pit of my stomach and I felt a strong desire to just return home and hide. The thought of them seeing me so weak was almost more then I could handle, Kya must have sensed something was wrong because she suddenly squeezed my hand tighter.

"Don't worry about them Lin, just focus on me alright."

When we got home I would have to really thank her. I doubt I'd be able to even go outside without her.


	5. Chapter 5

I was exhausted, for the last few hours mother had been trying to teach me to see with earthbending. So for the last few hours we'd been in my backyard as she tried to teach me. But so far I hadn't gotten any better.

"Again." this would make the fifth time I've tried and by now mother had started to worry. I could hear it in her tone.

 _Why can't I do this!? I've used it in the past but now I can't see more then four feet. And even then it's still barely visible!_

"Lin take a break for a while."

"I can keep going."

"I know you can but even I needed more then a day to learn this. So take a break and we'll try again in a few." I sighed but inwardly was gratful. All this practice was making me more angry than anything and I didn't need anymore.

"Fine." I let out another sigh as I bent down to pick up a makeshift walking stick she'd gotton me so I could at least walk without Kya around. She knew that I wanted to get over this as soon as possible and knew that I hated to ask for help. Kya had gone into the city to get something special thus leaving me alone to practice.

 _I really don't want her to see me like this._

As I walked I could practially feel my mother walking just barely in front of me. I knew she was walking slowely so she could help in case I needed it but it only left me feeling weak.

"Lin I know that life seems pretty hard right now but trust me when I say you can't let it connsume you."

"Is this the part where you try and cheer me up by saying things will get better?"

"Somewhat, I know what it's like to be angry and having no idea what's going to happen next. I mean my parents had me thinking I was completly defenless because I was blind."

"Is that why you ran away so many times?"

"Yeah sort of, at first I just needed to see what I actually could do without them around. Then I meet the badgermoles and learned to see with bending. After that I ran away so I could practice and compete in tournments."

"So just keep trying?"

"Look kid you know I'm not good with words or emotions, but I know for a fact that you have someone here who excells at that kind of stuff."

 _I know I should talk to Kya about how I'm feeling. I know I can't keep acting like I'm fine but every time I have the chance I always chicken out._

"I know mom, I know. So tell me how's you search comming?" We both knew who I meant. She'd been sure to keep me up to date on how the search was comming. It probably wasn't healthy but the thought of getting revenge did keep me going.

"From what you told us and from what we gathred it was a enforcer working for the triad. We're getting closer to finding out who as well as bringing down their entire gang."

"Good."

After another few minutes of rest we were at it again.

"Okay Lin I can feel you sending out your waves but they're rather distoreted."

"Distorted?"

"Yeah, can't you feel it?" I could feel something but I wasn't sure what it was. About four feet was my range and even then I could bearly see anything. Beyond that it was nothing but empty blackness.

"What do you think is causing this?"

"Hard to say. Different things can mess with a persons bending. Not to menting certin techniques require a certin state. If Aang were here he could probably give you a better explantion."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Dunno kid, sorry to say but you're going to have to figure out this one on your own."

 _Perhaphs Katara knows something. She's been around the world healing only problem is getting to her, In my condtion getting out and about is a problem. And If I asked Kya she'd somehow find a way of makeing me tak to her. I'll have to ponder this for a while._

I heard the unmistakanble sound of Kya humming long before the door opened. One good thing about not beeing able to see is that my other senses were slowely getting sharper.

"Lin I'm back! Oh hey Toph what are you doing here?"

"Just came by to see how Lin was doing. Well now that you're back I'll be heading back to the station, that place can't run without me." as she left I felt the usualy akwardness creep in.

"So Kya what did you get what you wanted in town?"

"I did, but tell me something Lin. Of all the times for Toph do come over why was it during the time I was away from the house?"

 _Crap, quick think of something._

"Well you know how my mother can be. She'll showup whenever she feels like it." it wasn't a lie but not exactly the truth. It was well known that my mother went where she pleased when she pleased and couldn't care less about the conqusences.

"Lin please I'm not dumb. They're only a few reasons you would have Toph show up when I was gone and seeing your wearing your training clothes and are still covered in sweat your were no doubt trying to see with earthbending, am I right?"

There was no use trying to lie to her. But this was a conversating I really didn't want to have with her. "Yes"

"Why?

"Because I didn't want you to see me strugling." I knew what would happen next. I could practially hear it in her footsteps as she walked toward me. Her arms wrapped around me in another of her loving hugs. "Lin I know it's in your nature to be tough but I don't want you to every think I'll see you any different."

"I know Kya"

"Good so from now one I'll be helping with your training."

"What?"

" I am your doctor after all I can't have you pushing your limits and hurting yourself. Now come on I got something special for you." she disappared for a minute before dragging me into the kitchen and sitting me down.

"I know it's a bit late but happy birthday." I could tell something was in front of me. I could smell something sweet followed by a small flickering sound and the felling of heat.

"You really didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. So blow out the candle and make a wish." _A wish huh?_

There were a few things I wanted right now, but after a moment I setteled on something simple. _I wish I could stay like this with Kya for a bit longer._ I wished before blowing out the candle.

"So what did you wish for?"

"You know it doesn't come true if you say it out loud." she groaned and plopped down beside me. "Fine keep your secrets."

When we finally had our fill of the cake it was time for another of my daily sessions. She removed my bandages and maneuvered the water onto my injury. "So what do you have planned for me toady?"

"Well I thought that we could take a walk through the park like we used to. You remember back when we were kids we'd go to the park and completely loose track of time."

 _The park does sound like a nice idea. Haven't been there since a mugger ran there to escape. It's open so at least there won't be a lot of people there._ I really didn't want anybody to notice me like they did last time.

"Sounds good to me."

We didn't waste any time and got onto the car and relaxed as she sped down the streets and across town until we were in the park. Once outside the car I took a second to take deep breath and let the sounds fill my ears.

"So where to first?"

"How about we take a boat ride? I hear they're really popular." I know of those boats and while yes they were popular they were mostly used by couples, but I doubt Kya knew that fact.

"Sure sounds fun."

From what I remembered the docks were on the other side of the park so it would take a few minutes of walking until we were there. I felt her grab my hand but I quickly let go. "Can you walk next to me? I want to try walking by myself for a bit."

"Oh yeah sure." It pained me to hear the disappointment in her voice but I needed this.

It wasn't easy to use my seismic sense as I walked, usually it was used before one did anything. But I was able to at take a few small steps at a time. I did stumble a few times but Kya was there for me. It took longer then thought to make it there, mostly due to me not allowing Kya to just guide me there. But I wasn't about to stop until I felt the wood of the dock beneath me.

"Alright Lin here we are."

After a minute we found the man who was renting these boats.

"And what do we have here? Two young ladies our for day on the lake."

"Yeah so how much to rent one of your boats?

"Well normally they're about thirty yuans for the afternoon but I'll give them to you for fifteen."

"Perfect" as soon as he got his coins Kya led me to the boat ignoring my complaints. In fact she didn't stop until I was firmly planted in the boat. From what I knew these kids of boats worked when both people worked the pedals with their feet. _At least I don't need to see to do this._

"You ready Lin?"

"Yeah now where exactly are we going?"

"You'll find out now start peddling." the gears shifted and the waves rocked as our little boat peddled it's way across the lake. From how fast we were going and from the lack of movement on her end I had a strong feeling that she was just being lazy and using her bending.

"Kya."

"Fine." After a moment our speed died down and I felt the boat shift as she started actually peddling.

It was pretty nice to get out like this. I could feel the sun, hear the waves, and even better I was all alone with Kya completely isolated from anyone else. If I was going to open up and talk to her now was the perfect time.

 _But how to begin? Should I just be direct and let her in, or should I just ease my way into this._

"I'm really glad I came back here Lin. I miss you when I'm out traveling."

"Well I miss you to." I said without thinking.

"I knew you missed me!" she said latching onto me. "Alright Kya, yes I do miss you when you're not here. You're my best friend and without you here. I get a bit lonely.

"Ahhhhhh. That's it I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"After this is all over and your fully healed I'm taking you on a vaction to ember island, and I'm not taking no for an answer. In fact you and me are going traveling for no less then two months."

"What!?"

"You heard me. You've been in this city your entire life and it's time you see the rest of the world." A part of me wanted to scream no and tell her I wasn't going but that's not what I said.

"Sure."

"What do you mean no? You... wait what did you say?"

 _Why did I say yes!_

"You're right I could use a change of scenery for a while. So yeah why not. We'll go traveling together." all this excitement combined with my saying yes overflowed from Kya and she tackled me causing us both to fall back into the water.

As soon as I reached the surface to hands wrapped around my neck.

"I love you Lin"

 _... Wait what did she just say?_


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you just say?" I was sure I had misheard her. There could be no other way that she could have just said that she loved me. Perhaps my brain was still recovering from her tackling me. Or perhaps I passed out underwater and was currently dreaming this.

"I said I love you silly." Few things ran though my rapidly shutting down brain. Things like, did she mean what she said? Or did she mean sisterly love? But perhaps the most impormant thing going on what was left of my mind was one simple question.

 _Where do we go from here?_

I tried to speak but Kya stopped me.

"Lin right now I don't want you to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel, where we go from here is entirely up to you. So for now I want you to think long and hard about your answer and when you finally have it you can tell me."

"...Okay." She always did know just what to say. And I was glad she was giving me options because I'd need time to process everything that had happaned today.

"Good now while we're here lets have some fun."

Suddenly the water churned around me and I was propelled out of the water and back into the boat. Seconds later the boat rocked as she climbed back in.

"Alright Lin full speed ahead. We're not leaving this park until the sun goes down."

 _Well this is either going to be really good or really bad._

But even though I knew it could end badely I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face or my legs from peddeling as Kya steered us to where she wanted to go.

As we paddaled I couldn't help but laugh, here I was on what could possibly be called a date with my best friend and I had no idea how I felt about.

 _Just go with it for once. You've had to much on your mind lately, so for once don't think and just act._

In our excitment or to be more precise due to Kya's lack of focus we wound up going to fast and by the time we realized how fast we were going we'd gotton to close ot the shore.

"Lin I'd hold on if I were you." seconds later I found out why as we hit the shore causing to boat to crash and send us flying after it hit a rather big rock.

After flying through the air for a few seconds we found up landing in one of the parks numerous bushes.

"Well you know what they say about landings."

"Kya do me a favor and talk a bit louder."

"Why?"

"So I can find my way over to you and hit you."

We picked ourselves up and got our bearings. "So what next?"

"Well we did just land on one of the trials so how about we just take a walk."

"Alright."

As we started walking I felt Kya grab my hand, this time however I was content to let her guide me as we walked. This time instead of feeling embarassed of being led around I was actually feeling pretty peaceful. Mostly due to the fact that this day was going in a direction that I hadn't anticipated but wanted to explore.

We walked for what seemed like forever. Every few feet or so Kya would tell me something amazing about a certin plant or about a animal that dashed in front of us.

 _This is actually pretty nice. However it would be better if I could see where I was going._ But that wasn't the only thing bothering me. I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched, I wasn't postive but I had a feeling that someone was watching us. I couldn't hear anyone close by but my gut was hardly wrong.

"Kya where exactly are we?"

"I think we're just near the center. We've actually gone pretty far off the trail. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want you to get both of us lost." _I hate to lie to you Kya but I need to know the terrain just in case._

"Hey I'll have you know that I don't get lost, I just loose track of my denstiation is all."

As we continuned down whataver path Kya was leading us down I started to hear footsteps behind us. From what I heard they weren't that far but were staying just close enought to observe. I was starting to get nervous. We were pretty far from the lake so Kya wouldn't be able to waterbend and without being able to see more then two feet with my bending I couldn't fight properly.

"Kya I think we're being followed."

"You sure?"

"I can't be postive but I'm pretty sure." We stopped for a moment so she could double check for me. For a few seconds there was silence then she gasped and pulled my hand as we started into a run.

"What's wrong?"

"You were right we are being followed. But it's not one guy following us... more like four or five."

My mind raced as I thought of who it could be. As a cop I had numerous enemies our for revenge. Or it could be someone looking to make a name for themselves by takeing me out, either way we were in no shape for a fight.

 _If only I could see! I could easily take them out. But right now staying safe was our top piority and for now that means run._

"How far are we from the lake?"

"There should be a small stream just around the corner." I could hear the desperation in her voice and that made the panic inside me grow.

Kya suddenly stopped nearly causing me to fall. "Kya what's going on?"

"What's going on is that you two just ran out of luck." My blood ran cold. All round me I could hear them, their heavy breathing, along with some of them laughing.

"You know when the boss told me that he'd taken out the cheif's daughter I thought he was just lying. But I've watched you two the entire day. You could barely walk without help! Now why don't you just make it easy on everyone and step away from your little helper. We're only being paid for you anyway."

In hindsight what I did next was an extremly stupied thing but in my anger I kicked the ground as hard as I could sending a large chunk of rock in the direction of his voice. A very loud smack was heard followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Even though I knew it was a mistake I still felt my heart fill with pride, though it was short lived as one of them yelled "Get them!"

I braced myself for what was about to come knowing it would be pretty bad. As soon as they got close I raised my hands to put up whataver defenses I could muster.

But they never hit me, in fact once they got close I heard the distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh.

 _Kya!_

But the voices I heard from the mean weren't ones of malice and rage, instead I was hearing their frustration and cries of pain. After two painc filled moments of confusion I heard nothing but silence.

"You really think this is the first time I've been in fight?"

"Kya are you okay?!" I said after a moment of searching the air for her. When I finally found her I was worried that she was severly injured.

"I'm fine Lin really. Compared to the fights I've faced these guys were nothing. Heck one time I was in a really nasty bar brawl in the fire nation."

"You never told me that you knew how to fight." _But then again we don't really talk that much._

"Well even benders should learn some form of hand to hand combat. Espically waterbenders, after all we can't make our element or are surronded by it like earthbenders." To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"Kya we should get home as quick as we can and tell my mother what happened."

"Alright hold on tight." We ran as fast as we could going at speeds that I didn't think were possible on foot. My gut was going crazy as the thought of danger still loomed. Even as we neared the car I didn't feel safe. It wasn't until we got within a few feet of my car that I heard something. As my hand brushed the hood of the car my mind remembered a case I'd worked not to long ago about a gang retaliation.

"Kya get away from the car!" we bolted backward right as the ticking stopped and my car exploded. Even from a few feet away I could feel the intensity of the flames. "Are you okay Lin!?

"I'm fine what about you."

"A little banged up but otherwise fine." that's what I but inside I was angry. _They send men after me, they try to kill me by blowing up my car! I will find who did this!_


	7. Chapter 7

After our little incident in the park I felt it was best to infrom mother of what happaned. Since Kya was the only one who had actually seen what our attackers looked like she gave the description to mother while I waited outside her office. No matter how hard I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to go in. So here I sat mulling over what happened as I cracked my knuckles over and over.

 _I was completly helpless!_ I'd tried to remind myself that we'd gotton off without a scratch but it just kept comming back that if Kya hadn't been there I probably would have died. I heard someone approach and instantly narrowed down the very short list of people that would try to approach me when I was in a bad mood.

"So how long are you going to sit there and pout?"

"Su I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Yeah well I'm not about to let you sit here and mope, so while mom and Kya talk you and I are going to have our own little talk. But it won't be here in the open." I couldn't muster the strength to fight her as she pulled me off the bench I was sitting on and down the hall into her own office.

"So now what? You try to convince me to calm down and let what just happaned go?"

"I could but I think we both know you wouldn't listen. Then I thought I'd try to convice you another way."

"And what way would that be." a moment later she slapped me. My hand went to my stigging cheek as my mind tried to process what just happaned.

"Explanation now!"

"I did it so you'd snap out of whataver funk you were in. Listen I'm not about to say I know what you're dealing with. But you can't focus on your anger like you usually do."

"But"

"No buts! Look we're doing everything we can to catch these guys so relax. Instead of letting your anger and pity get the best of you why don't you just spend your time with Kya like we both know you want to."

 _Does she know about how I feel? No, she couldn't I've never told anyone._

"I don't know what you're talking about." I did my best to stay calm. If I got embarassed then she'd no for sure.

"Lin do you think I'm stupied? You really think I haven't noticed how much you two stare at each other. I'm suprised that one of you hasn't confessed already."

My mind rushed to just a few hours ago when Kya had told me that she loved me. This time I couldn't hide it and felt my cheeks redden followed by her gasp.

"You did didn't you!? Oh my gosh this is amazing! How did she take it? Are you together now?" when I didn't answer with an outright denial she must have thought something because she was suddenly hugging me.

"Did she not feel the same?"

"Look Su yes she did tell me that she loves me, no we're not together. She said she just wanted me to know how she felt and I could give her my answer when I was ready. And before you ask... I'm still trying to figure it out exactly."

"Well what's there to figure out? Kya loves you and I know you have feelings for her so why don't you just tell her that."

"Because I don't want to be this weak around her! I can barely walk, I can't bend properly and I have people painting an even bigger target on me now." I wanted to stop, to just shut down and not feel anything but I could already feel my lips moving.

"I want to be able to see her face when she's happy. To see the sights with her. I just want to fully enjoy life with her. I know being blind doesn't mean the end, mom's made that perfectly clear all our lifes but it's just..."

"You want to fully be with her and not feel like your a burden."

"Yeah, I know she'd never think that but with everyting that's happaned lately it becomes kind of hard to think clearly." It felt good to get it out in the open like that. It probably would have been better if I'd talked directly to Kya but I wasn' ever remotly ready to talk to her like that.

Neither of us knew what to do after I said those things. So Su in her usual manner decided it was time for a break. I heard a drawl slide open followed by the sound of something heavy and glass being put on the table.

"You up for a drink."

"Yes."

The moment the glass touched my fingertips I drank it down before slamming down on the table. "Always good to have one of these after a long day."

We shared drink after drink letting the firey taste of whatever secret stash she had untill we were well past the point of logic but still sober enough to be aware of what was going on around us. For the most part.

"So Lin let me ask you something. What's going to happen if you get all fixed up?"

"I travel the world with Kya, haven't planned much beyond that and I don't think I will. I'll take a page out of her book and go with the flow." _I've probably had to much if that's what I'm saying. Or maybe just one more._

The sound of the door caused me to put down my glass.

"Hey Lin I was wondering where slipped off to." she suddenly stopped to sniff the air before groaning.

"Uh! how much have you two had to drink!?"

"Not much" I said putting down my glass but just to be sure I palmed the desk untill I found the now nearly empty bottle.

"Well miss not much it's time we got you sobered up and head home."

As soon as I tried to stand up I found my center of balance was off. I tried to move but found my legs wouldn't move.

"Uhhhh... help?"

As she got close I expected her to take my hand and lead me out. Instead I felt myslef being picked up by the legs and carried. "Kya!"

"Oh pipe down Lin, trust me when I say that with the amount of alchool in your system any kind of walking would be a mistake."

"Have fun you two." Su joked as I was being carried away.

 _I can't belive that this is happening. Me one of the toughest officers being carried away because she's to drunk to walk._

The walk down the hallway to the door was filled with the sound of gasps followed quickly by shuffeling feet and excuses. Even if they saw me like this they new better then to speak about it while I was here.

Despite how embarssing this was I was actually enjoying it. Kya was holding me pretty tightly and it felt rather nice knowing I was secure in her arms.

 _Of course If she found out about this she'd make it a regular thing._

She didn't let go of me untill I was in the car. Even though I cound't see I was one hundret percent sure that she was smileing.

"We headed home?"

"Not quite, Toph said that because of what happaned today we're going to have to stay someplace a bit more secure for the time being."

"And where would that be?" Even as I asked my mind was running down the possible places that my mother would choose. She wouldn't send me to one of her safehouses, she'd send me someplace I knew so I could walk around.

"The island then?"

"Yeah." it was clear from her tone she really didn't want to go there. "I take it there's no other option."

"Belive me I checked. It's a same really I was really enjoying having you all to myself but saftey comes before fun."

 _Okay somethings up. Why doesn't she want to go home? Maybe she had a falling out. Or maybe she just likes her privacy and doesn't like how small the island is. Either way something is up and I'm going to find out. Just as soon as I can walk a straight line._


	8. Chapter 8

Kya had been silent for the entire ferry ride to the island. Something was bothering her and it was unusual for her not to talk about it.

 _It will still be a few minutes before we get there. Perhaps I should try asking?._

"Kya is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing, just some troubles at home is all." her tone was far different from her usual cheerfulness. For her to get this way must mean there was something really upsetting at the temple. Whatever it was we'd find out soon.

The ship let it's horn loose as we came into port. Kya took my hand and led me down the pier and up to the gate. Once there and onto solid ground I was able to see if only a couple feet.

"Alright Lin lets go put your stuff in my room and get started with your daily healing session."

"Alright." I hadn't brought much so it wasn't hard to carry my bags throught the temple, althought I did have some trouble once on the wooden floor.

 _This is ridiculous. I practially grew up here and yet I've already bumped into two walls just by walking down the halls._

Finally after some trial and error I finally mananged to find her room, although I was nearly turned around by the smell of the candles burning.

"Okay just sit down and I'll get everything ready."

Over these last few sessions I'd felt my skin start to heal a bit. It still stung when exposed to the fresh air but hopefully when this was all over my scar wouldn't cover to much of my face.

Just as she put the water on my face there was a knocking at the door.

"Girls are you in there?" I felt myself relax when I heard Katara's voice

"Yeah mom I'm just starting our session." the door opened and I heard her walk in.

"Well from what I can see the sessions are helping. The redness is going down and it's even starting to heal. What do you think Kya?"

"She's getting better but we're still a long way off."

 _Like being able to see!_

"Well at the rate she's healing her skin should be back to normal before long but as for her sight..."

"Only time will tell, I know Katara."

" I truly wish I had some better news Lin. Oh and Kya we'll be serving dinner soon and I expect you and Lin to be there. You know that Tenzin has wanted the entire family there."

"We'll be there mother." _OKay something is up and I'm not going anywhere untill I know what it is._

I waited untill I heard Katara's footsteps down the hall and the closeing of the door to ask.

"Kya whats going on?"

"It's nothing impormant."

"Don't give me that crap Kya, you've been different ever since we got here. And I know it's going to sound strange comming from me but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Fine I'll tell you but this conversation goes both ways. I know that you're upset and hiding things so we're not going anywhere untill we discuss them."

Arguing wouldn't get us anywhere and after I opened up to Su it was as good as time as any to share with Kya. But I wouldn't tell her everything.

"FIne but you start."

"Okay fine, the reason I didn't want to come home is mainly because of Tenzin."

 _Figures._

"He's been a royal pain ever since he got his tattoss a few years ago but that's not the worst of it. About a year or so ago he fell for one of th acolytes and has been seeing her ever since."

"That's whats bothering you?" I asked as she sat down beside me and groaned.

"Have you seen them? Every time I'm home I have to watch the two of them flirt and talk about how many babies they're going to have and blah blah blah. Literally every time I come home. And at first I thought it was just becasue he was annoying but the more I watched them the more envious I got of them. A part of me wants what they have you know?"

And I did if only a little bit. I did truely want a relationship with someone. Of course by someone I meant Kya but that was easier said then done.

"Alright Lin your're turn. Tell me how you really feel about being blind, don't hold anything back."

"If I'm being honest being blind isn't the worst part about all this. Sure it's terrible but it's the mental aspect that's really dragging me down. Anger, regret, dissapoitment those are pretty much the only things I've been feeling lately. I mean don't get me wrong when I'm with you I start to feel better but then something happens and I'm reminded of what' I lost and how I'll probably never get to enjoy life like I did before. Then I get angry and the whole cycle starts over again."

As I finished I felt the dampness on my cheeks and realized I'd started crying a little.

She quickly pulled me into a hug and wiped my face clean. As her arms wrapped around me I pulled her even tighter.

"Thank you Kya, I don't think I could do this alone."

"Don't worry Lin. As long as I'm here you'll never be alone. But from now on I don't want you to bottle up your emotions, next time you start to get down I'll be there to help you."

 _I should say more, I need to say something more._ But I couldn't think of anything. Despite that I was determined to say something while I had her here.

"Kya there's something I want to tell you."

"Lin you don't have.."

"Kya please I need to say this while I still have the courage. For the longest time I've had feelings for you. You've always managed to make me smile when nobody else could. When you're around I fell like I can let go of all my problems. I can't say if what I'm feeling is love but I'd like to see where this leads, that is if you're still interested." she went silent which worried me.

 _Was this not the right moment? Alright just calm down and try to salvage what you can._

As I opened my mouth to save what I could I felt the sensation of her lips on mine.

 _She's kissing me!_

Quickly I returned the kiss. Every passing moment I felt like my heart was about to explode from pure happiness.

Then as I started to deepen the kiss she quickly pulled away.

" Lin as much as I would love to see how far we could take this right now, I think we should we should take things one step at a time."

"Okay... but what are we now?"

"Well that's simple. From now on your mine" to drive her point home she bit down on my neck so that a make would be vissible.

"Kya!" she laughed as I reached for whataver I could to throw at her. When my hands landed on one of her pillows I chucked it at her face becoming satisfied when I heard the sound of impact.

Satisfied I got up and left the room with her joining me a few moments later. "Come on Lin it's not that noticble."

"Kya it's not that." _Well that's not entirerly true._ In fact I actually enjoyed having it there. A constant reminder of our new statues

"Okay then what is it then?"

"I've never done this before. You're the only person I've ever had feelings for and I've spent most of my life supressing those feelings along with most of my other emotions. I'm just worried that this is going to end badly because of something I do."

She said nothing, instead in her usual style quickly pulled me down for a quick kiss.

"Lin trust me when I say that there is nothing that you can say or do that will drive me away."

"...Okay" that was all I could manage before my mind snapped back from the paradise it was in. "Good now come on we have a dinner to get to."

She took my hand and helped me to the dining room. Once there she tightned her gip on my hand as I heard the sound of laughter.

Tenzin's voice wa easily reckonizble and as for the other higher one I could only assume that was Tenzin's girlfriend.

"Ah girls there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Tenzin and Pema have been waiting forever for you two."

"Sorry mom we got held up."

"Well you're here now so come and sit down and join us."

"Kya it's good to see you home. It's been so long." Tenzin said as we sat down.

"Yeah well I do have a life outside the island you know."

"Well it's good to see you. And Lin I'm glad to see you're doing okay. I'm sorry about what happaned but I know you'll be okay if Kya's healing you." Even though I could hear the sinsearity in his voice it was overshadowed by how aggiated he was making Kya.

For the entire dinner Kya kept her hand on mine as Tenzin kept asking her questions or flirted with Pema. For the first time I was actually glad that I wasn't able to see, just hearing them was drving me crazy.

 _Now I see why Kya didn't want to come back here._

"Anyway I just wanted to say it's really good to see both of you again. With Kya spending nearly all of her time traveling and Lin focusing on working I hardely ever see you two."

" Well Tenzin it's kind of hard to take time out of my very best schedule to talk when I have to make sure criminals don't run the streets."

"Yes I'm aware but you think you could at least stop by every once and a while to say hello."

"Not my style Tenzin." Now it was Kya's turn to be the soother. Just being near him was reminding me of how annoying he could be.

But my troubles were soon over as the two love birds excused themselvs and left for a stroll.

"I really wish they'd get a room."

"Kya be nice. Tenzin is serious about Pema and while yes they can be a bit much at times he's just being young."

"I know but it's a small island and they're always so open about it."

"Speaking of open I've been meaning to ask, how did you get that mark on your neck Lin?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Kya and I started our new relationship, something I still can't belive I mananged. She's started to become more clingy and intimate. At first it was nice haveing her next to me, always having her body pressed to mine. But her presence started making me nervous and it wasn't just becuase of how she made me feel. We decided to keep our relationship hidden for now. The only person knowing was my mother but only because during one of my training sessons with her she was right next to me and was constantly trying to help guide my hands when I tried to bend.

Which of course blew my focus straight out the window and drove mother crazy. So I decided next time I got the chance I'd try to tell her to ease off just a bit.

"Lin you okay? You've got that expression on your face again."

"What expression?"

"The one that tells me that's somethings on your mind but you have no idea how to procceed."

 _It's times like these that I really hate that she knows me so well._

"Well Kya I..."

"Want me to back off a bit. Look I know that I've been a bit much since we started but that's just my nature. I just worry about you, and yes I know that your tough but that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you. After all you're very impormant to me."

My heart skipped a few beats but I had to stay strong. "And I love that about you but could you at least ease off while I'm training? I haven't been able to properly bend since I lost my sight and I haven't improved with my seismic sense at all."

"Really? What do you think could be causing it?"

"I don't know. Your're the docotor you tell me."

"Well I have noticed that your aura is different. I'll ask mom about and see if we can find an answer."

"Okay you do that while I get some training in." I started up but she quickly grabbed my arm.

"Lin I think you're forgetting something."

 _What could I be forgetting?... Oh yeah that._

I'd forgotton what we'd agreed to do when we left each other. I pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss before leaving to resume my training.

Finding mother wasn't hard I just followed the angry gurnts and strong vibrations.

"Alright lets get back to work."

"Finally I thought you'd spend the entire day fawning over her. It's nice that you two finally got together but I came here to help you train, not to listen to you two get emotional."

I entered my stance ready to begin whatever training she had but was suprised when she quickly knocked me onto my ass.

"What the hell?!"

"We're not getting anywhere with the usual training so I thougt we'd try a different approach. So from this point on we're going to have to retrain you from scratch. You're first lesson will be to focus on on feeling the earth around you. I want you to stand still and foucs only on the ground and any vibartions you feel."

"For how long?"

"Untill I get back."

"Back from where?"

"I got something I need to take care of in the city. So untill I get back you're going to stay there and listen. Kind of like a boulder."

 _That's it!? Just stand here. Usually she'd at least hurl some rocks at me or bury me up to my head and have me bend my way out._

"Fine."

"Good I'll be back as soon as I can." as soon as she left I begain listening to what was going on around me. At first all that came to me was a massive boredom but the more I stood there not moving the more the world started to become clearer. I heard the wind and waves, the chittering lemurs flying about and the massive groans coming from the bisons.

 _I know the body adapts by shapening the other senses when one is lost but I didn't think it be this strong._

With every passing second my other senses started to improve as well. I kicked off my shoes and pressed my bare feet to the earth so I could feel even more. Then it hit me, the strong scent of herbs and medicine that was comming from Katara's chambers. I could even hear voices but I couldn't hear much more then that. Curious I decided to focus my senses and try and pinpoint the voices and where they were comming from.

At first nothing happaned which made me a bit agitated but I kept going just in case. Gathering myself I took a deep breath and focused only on my hearing.

 _"... I... Tenzin... talk..."_ words kept fading in and out but at least I was able to hear something. I was close to something and for a moment I thought about walking closer to make it easier but then I remembered mother's words and stayed still. I foucsed as hard as I could on the voices and as I did so I started to feel something strange, I couldn't describe exactly what it felt like but as it got stronger their voices got clearer.

 _"Come on Pema, we've been over this a dozen times now."_

 _"Yes and every time you say that you two were just friends. And yet I've seen how you look at her."_

 _"Pema she's my oldest friend, like a second sister to me. I'm concerned for her that's all there is to it."_

 _"And yet I've seen you staring at her when you thought no one was looking. Look Tenzin every since she got here you've been a different person."_

 _"I ... you're right, I did have feelings for her long ago but I realized she didn't feel the same and I tried to bury them. I want you to know that I love you Pema but a part of me will always have feelings for her."_

 _"Well as long as you only see her as a sister then I guss I can deal with it."_

After listening to their little conversation my stomach was on the verge of churning. That was a conversation that I really didn't need to hear. But as I was about to go back to standing around I heard another voice comming from the opposite side of the island. Unlike the previous time I tried to focus this time the conversation came in perfectly.

 _"What are you saying mom?"_

 _"I'm saying that Lin may be suffering from some emotional/ spirtural crisis. It's not unheard for benders to be unable to bend after going through a massive change or traumatic event in their lives. It's possible that if she's able to come to turms with what happaned and move past it then she'll be able to bend again."_

As they spoke the sensation from earlier got stronger and somehow it felt like I was actually in the room with them. I was close to something and I wanted to see how far I could take this, so I focused on their room and voices.

Then it happaned, something inside me clicked into place and suddenly I could see the room. It was rather like a dream Katara, Kya, every single thing in the room was visible clear as day.

I had no ida what was going on but I didn't care. I could see and I was going to hold on to this sensation for as long as I could.

 _"Any ideas mom?"_

 _"Well you two could try having a heart to heart and get to the bottom of things."_

 _"Yeah we kind of had one of those. It ended pretty well."_ my heart swelled as I was able to see her smile for the first time in days.

 _"That's good to hear, but untill she kind find some way to move past this she'll probably never be able to bend."_

At this I grew worried, Katara was the best doctor I knew and if she said something bothersome she was probably right.

My heart deflated and the sensation started to vanish. I tried to stay focused but my sight quickly faded and I was left blind once more.

 _No!_

I quickly tried to foucs again but the only thing I saw was empty darkness.

Left confused and angry I colasped to the ground in frustration. It's hard to say just how long I was there. Time seemed to fly by as agatation turned into anger and regret. Eventually I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Hey Lin I was talking with mom and think we might have a solution."

"I know."

"What?"

"Kya this is going to sound strange but somehow I was standing here listening to the things goin on around me and somehow I was able to hear people's conversations from across the islands. First I heard Pema and Tenzin but then I heard you talking with Katara. And somehow I was able to see again."

"What!? You could see?"

"Yeah but it only lasted for a little while before disappearing again. I tried to do it again but got nothing."

"Lin that's amazing! I mean it's kind of creepy to know that my girlfriend has the ability to see what I'm doing from across the island but that fact that you could is awesome. Dad once said that everything's connected and that if you know how to listen you can see everything."

"And you think that's what I did?" if that was the case then maybe I wouldn't be blind forever.

"Well it's hard to say. Dad is an airbender and the avatar so sometimes he says things that are pretty vague. Honestly sometimes I just tend to tune him out but he did say that he learned this from a guru so they're probably something to it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Lin now just try one more time. " Ever since I told Kya about what I did she and Katara have been trying to get me to do it agiain. But much like my bending this ability was proving allusive. It probably didn't help matters that I was trying to do it on command

"Believe me I've tried but there's nothing."

"Well what were you doing the last time it happaned?"

"Nothing, I was just standing here trying to listen to what was going on around me and then it just sort of happaned."

 _Belive me I'm trying. But it's kind of hard to do this on command._

This was one of the few good things to happen lately and I was not about to let this opportunity slip out of my fingers.

I tried once more but even after I took a few deep breaths and listened for as hard as I could the only thing that I could hear was my own heatbeat. So of course when I didn't see results I got angry and kicked the ground in frustration. A few seconds into my anger I felt someone take hold of my hand. Within moments I calmed down knowing who it was.

"Lin there's no need to get angry."

"But"

"No buts, we'll try again later. Now right now lets get to healing your eyes and having a good time. And before you start pouting remember that abilites espically new ones are hard to learn and will often have little to no results at first."

I wanted to protest but deep down I knew she was right. Whataver this was would take a long time to learn but I was at least on the right path.

"Alright." just as we started walking she leaned in close and whispered. "And when were done with that we can find some ways of getting rid of your frustration if you know what I mean."

"Kya!" I said a bit to loudly. She avoided my punch and snickered as she ran to her room. By now I was a bit more comfortable with walking by myself and my memory of this place was getting better so I was able to chase after her. It helped that her laughter was loud enough to follow."

When I made it to her room without bumping into anything I was overjoyed.

Although walking through her room was still a bit of a hassle and I needed her to help me.

"Good news Lin your skin has nearly healed. The redness is now just a small patch and I'm not seeing any additional patches. How does it feel?"

"It doesn't ache anymore, but it still stings a bit when it's exposed to fresh air."

"Well that's pretty normal and it should go away within a few days." she paused before asking the one question she already knew the answer to.

"And how are your eyes?"

"They haven't changed." it hurt to admit it but lying wasn't about to change anything. We'd managed to avoid the topic of my eyes for a few days now but we both knew it would come up eventually.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're doing everything you can and more. This is going to take time. Besides with you by my side I think I'm going to be okay."

"Lin if I wasn't worried about mom popping in on us I'd jump you right now." _Stay calm Lin. We're taking things nice and slow for the time being._

She must have seen my expression because she started laughing again. This time however she couldn't dodge me and I tackled her to the bed pinning her arms above her head.

Time slowed as my mind proccessed what I'd done. My cheeks burned but my body refused to move.

"Well well Lin what's gotton into you?"

Even though I'd just thought about this I couldn't take it anymore.

 _Screw it I've wanted to do this for years._

I let go of her arms before leaning down and kissing her. We were both suprised by my sudden boldness but she quickly returned my kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.

As we kissed the world faded away. My mind went blank and the only thing that I felt was overwelming joy.

Our kiss deepened and in a suprise move she flipped me over. "It's nice to see this side of you Lin. What do I have to do to bring it out more offten?"

"I could think of a few things." my hands went to her side and started at the hem of her shirt.

"How about first you two make sure the door is closed and locked?" panicked we scrambled off each other and got to our feet.

"Mom!? How long have you been there?"

 _Katara? Oh spirits this is embarassing._

"I walked by just as you gained the upper hand. I'd wondered what was going on between you two. But please do your mother a favor and next time you two decide to be intimate please lock your door. Also if you could wait untill night that would be a huge favor. Now how about you two get decent and meet Su down by the docks, it seems she has something to tell you Lin."

It wasn't untill I heard her footsteps down the hall was I finally able to breath.

"Well that killed the mood." she said grabbing my arm. As we walked I laced my hand with hers. "Not completly, but how about next time we take her advice wait untill dark."

"Tonight it is then."

With that decided we made our way to the dock. As we got closer something started to churn in my gut a sure sign that somthing bad was about to happen.

"There you two are I've been waiting for half an hour for you to get here."

"Sorry Su, but Lin's healing took a bit longer then usual."

"And how is that going by the way?"

"It's getting better." but we all knew that my words were just a small portion of the truth.

"Well that's good to hear. Anyway I've good news, or possibly bad news."

"Su just spit it out already."

"Fine but don't get to angry when I tell you this." by now I was getting annoyed and slightly worried. Su always took her time when giving bad news.

"Mom thinks she's found the gang that was at the park that day."

My heart stopped as rage shot through my body. If I could properly bend I no doubt would have sent a tremor through the island but instead I managed to say just three words.

"Are you sure?"

"She's been searching the city for weeks now. She's putting together a plan to bring them in and track down who's responible. We should have them all in the prescient by tonight."

"I want in!"

"Abloustly not!" Kya shouted before pulling me into her. For the second time today I was suprised by her strength. But it wasn't just her strength that suprised me, no it was the fact that her arms were shaking with fear.

Then it hit me. Kya had already seen me get gravely injured once.

 _Plus she was the one to heal most of it. And now here I am wanting to rush into action again. Great going Lin you've been dating her less then four days and you've already got her scared half to death._

"Kya's right Lin you're in no shape to do anything. We'll come and get you once the dust has setteled alright." my hands went to Kya's to ressure her. "You're right, I've waited a few weeks I can wait a few hours." Her arm loosened by didn't detach completly. I didn't blame her she probably thought I was just saying this and was planning to sneak of later.

"Kya don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I do have a promise to keep after all."

"Damn right you do." It wasn't until we heard her clear her throat that we realized that we weren't alone.

 _Well at least this time we're not doing something embarrassing._

"Look I don't care whatever you two are up to but just don't get your hopes up to high Lin we both know how slippery criminals can be." I nodded remembering the times I'd tracked down criminals only for them to outrun or evade me for a while before popping back up again.

"Don't worry about me Su I'll be fine."

"Good well that's all I came to say. Now I got to get back before mom looses what little patience she has. You two have fun with whatever it is you're doing here." As she left I couldn't stop my left hand from curling into a fist. This could be my best chance but a part of me was scared.

 _What would I do if I met the person face to face?_


	11. Chapter 11

Right now I couldn't imagine my life any better. Kya had in her usual random manner decided that we were going to do something fun. So after raiding the kitchen she dragged me into one of the more selculed parts of the island so we could have a pinic. "Come on Lin we haven't done this in years."

"Kya calm down it's just a picnic." _Although it has been some time since we did this._

"No it's more than that. It's our first offical date and we're going to make the best of it. Now sit down and eat."

I took my seat and reached out my hand feeling my way across the blanket that she brought for the food.

"Now keep in mind I could only get fruits and bread seeing as everyone here is a vegetation. Don't get me wrong it's nice to eat healthy ,but one does crave the savory taste of meat."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

As we ate I couldn't help but feel at ease. With her around my stress was near non exsistent and for the first time in my life I could fully relax without worrying about my job.

 _Of course I'm still a bit focused on that raid tonight. And of course what happanes next._

But for now I wasn't going to worry about that. There was was a gentle breeze flowing around me and after a moment of hesitation I reached up and removed my bandages. Kya and Katara had given me the all clear a few hours ago and the breeze felt rather nice on my exposed face. The stinging was gone and in it's place was now just a dull tingling.

"It's nice to be able to see your face again Lin."

"My face isn't anything special. Not with my scars." In the beginning when my scars were brought up I'd become snappish. Even Kya had been lashed at a few times, but now they were apart of me. _Come to think of it I'll probably have a few new ones when this is over._

"That's not true Lin. I've always thought your face had a certin beauty to it. And as for your scars." her hand brushed my cheek, running over my two scars. "I think it makes you look like a true warrior."

"I think I'll stick to just being a cop for the time being."

"Fine but first we relax, now come closer." within seconds our pinic was forgotton as we collaspe on top of one another as we finished another of our make out sessions.. We stayed there for a long time just holding each other, her hand clutching mine as her head rested on my shoulder.

 _What I'd give to be able to see her right now._

As I layed there I felt that the entire world seemed to slow down as the only think I could focus on was her, her scent, her heart beating and the warmth she was radiating.

Just as the peaceful scene made me want to drift off I started feeling something.

 _Is this what I think it is?_ I waited a few moments to see if I was sure. After a few uneasy seconds I started to feel something. Taking a chance I opened my eyes. Darkness was the first thing I saw but I kept focusing untill I started to grow argivated. Kya must have sensed something because she started to stir.

"Lin?"

"Kya it's happaning again." she cluthced my hand tigheter. "Lin just relax okay, just relax and focus only on me."

"I can't Kya it's just" she stopped me by kissing me. As soon as her lips made contact my anxiety dissapered and my heartrate slowed down.

As I calmed down she pulled back letting her forehead rest against mine. "You can do this Lin."

 _She alwasys knows how to calme me down._

This time I was able to foucs and soon the darkness turned into a vauge outline of Kya. It wasn't much more then a slightly glowing figure but it did allow me to reach out and stroke her cheek.

"I can see you."

"Really?"

"It's not like last time though. I can see you but it's only an outline." But it was still enough to fill me with pride and hope.

 _I wonder..._ My curiosty was peaked so I looked away from Kya and at the ground. To my suprise I foud I could see it clearly. The grass, the trees, even the rocks littering the area. Even though I could see the ground cleary it aggiatated me that I still couldn't see Kya clearly.

"I can see the ground. But I can only vaguely see you."

"How long have you been able to see?"

"It started when I nearly fell asleep. I don't know how to explain it really. I just felt very peaceful then it sort of happaned."

"Was it like this last time?"

"Pretty much." Whataver this was was pretty complitacted. I had no idea when it would come or how strong it would be. "Well lets try to master this." her outline shifted as she stood up and moved a few yards away.

"Alright try walking to me." I stood up and took a couple breaths before taking my first few steps toward her outline. As I walked her outline seemed to grow farther away, at first I feard that the ability was leaving me yet again but then I noticed that the ground around me was still clear. In fact in the distancted that I'd walked the ground had turned from grass to rocky indicating that we were getting closer to the edge.

"Are you moving away from me?" I asked as once again I got close only to have her outline move.

"Call it practice. This way we can see just how well you can use this power to navigate. If you can't use your seismic sense you need to see find your way with this."

"Oh really? And here I thought you were just using this as a chance to have me chase after you."

"Well there's that to." she was moving slowely so that I could keep up but moving just fast enought so I couldn't catch her.

Despite that I was moving better than I had been. This time as I got closer I decided that she'd had enough of her fun. When I was within reach and I could feel her moving away I lunged forward and pushed her to the ground.

"Got you now."

"And whataver will you do with me now that you caught me."

 _I think I know just what to do with you._ I leaned in close and just as I was about to make contact with her lips I pulled back ever so silghtly.

"I think I'll leave you wanting." her body stiffned beneath me with suprise. Then she pushed me off her in agtitation. "You know how much I hate teasing."

"I'll make it up to you later." I said giveing her a quck kiss on the cheek .

"You'd better." as we started back toward our little pinic a sound filled my ears.

 _Footsteps, no... rapid footsteps. Getting closer._

"Lin, Kya there you two are I've been looking all over for you two."

"What's going on Tenzin?"

"I just heard from mother, There's was some sort of attack in the city. I don't have the details but I do know that some sort of raid went down but it was a trap. A lot of officers have been injured and I was sent to get the two of you."

"What about my mom and Su?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that there a lot of people injured and a lot of criminals flodding through the city. I barely managed to get back to the island without being shot down."

"Well then lets go."

"Wait Lin are you sure? I mean we've barely made progess with this new ability not to mention you can't bend. This could be really dangerous."

"It doesn't matter Kya. Weither I can bend or not I'm still a cop and this city needs me. And as for my sight I can see enough. Now lets go." We ran into the barn were I climbed the massive shifting outline of the nearest bison and we took off into the sky heading toward the city.

"Tenzin tell us exactly what you know."

"Well I was helping mother in the city when we got the call that the raid had been attacked. Next thing we knew the hospital was being flooded with patients and officers were scrambling about trying to figure out what to do. Mother sent me to find you two. But what we didn't know was that the criminals were waiting for us. The moment I tried to leave I was attacked. We managed to push them out of the hospital and arrest a lot of them but there were still a lot left."

"So where are you taking us? the hospital?"

"Yeah mother said it was going to be a long night and that she was going to need every healer we had." as we got closer into the city I could hear the sounds of destruction and smell the fires.

 _It's just like that day. But I'm going to make sure it doesn't turn out like last time._


	12. Chapter 12

The moment we landed it was pure chaos. Thanks to my heightend senses the sounds of panic and the rushing of feet was nearly deffening.

" _We need all doctors to the emerency rooms imediatly. I repeat all doctors to the emerency rooms."_

The rushing of people running throught the halls of the hosptial was making me a bit uneasy. Espically now since my sight was seeing nothing but a series of blurs since I could only see outlines.

"Tenzin where's mom?"

"Down the hall." we made our way down the frantic hallway and into one of the main healing rooms. The inside was nearly as busy as the outside. Doctors and nurses were rushing from patiance that were all over the room, I could hear the mulptile groans and moans as well the rushing of water for the waterbenders.

"Kya, Lin, I'm really glad you two got here."

"Mom what's going on? This place is a madhouse."

"As you know the raid was an ambush and now the city seems to have turned into a battleground. I just heard from Toph and Su not to long ago. It seems like mulptile gangs are fighting amongst themselves. Most officers are either busy dealing with their attacks across the city or lying in one of these beds with various injuries. The others are hold up at the station trying to defend it."

"So they're okay then?"

"You know how stubburn Toph can be. She said that she could handle whataver was comming but with less then thirtey able officers her chances aren't great."

"Then we'll..."

"Lin I know what you're about to say and the answer is no. This city is at war and you are in no position to go tearing through it."

"Katara we both know that we need every officer we have to battle this."

For the longest time I could feel the intensity of her stare. As a doctor her first instict was to make sure people didn't get hurt. If she had her way I'd stay here but we both knew that I was going to find a way to the precient.

"Fine you can go but only after we heal some of these officers. Their injuries aren't bad and like you they're wanting to leave as soon as their heald. They'll be your escort."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure you stay safe out there."

Just before Kya and Katara got started healing she pulled me just off to the side. "Lin I'm going with you when I'm done."

"No you're staying here."

 _This city is at war and I'm not going to put you in danger._

"And tell me Lin what are you going to do if you get there? You can barely see and you can't bend. So what use are you going to be?" I hated to admit it but she was right.

I was so determined to save my mother and Su that I had failed to plan ahead.

 _What was I going to do? Hope that my bending came back along the way I guess._

"Look Kya I just don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want my blind girlfriend going into a warzone. Look Lin I know you want to protect me and I love that about you, but the opposite is also true. And if you're going somplace dangerous then I'm going to."

I knew she was right. I was even touched by her sentemint, not many people would say something like that to me, and even less of those people could get away with it. But Kya was far different from those people. She was perhaps the one person I cared for most.

My mind was racing, my heart was about to burst from what I was feeling. But in those few seconds I let my heart take control of my body. My arms reached out and pulled her into a kiss before quickly pulling back.

"We'll protect each other then. Now go heal who you can I'll be waiting."

"Okay." as she moved away a few murmers went out from a couple of the officers recovering.

"What are you whispering about!? If you have time to stand around then you should be helping!" they quickly ran off in a mad dash and started helping wherever they could.

As the docotrs ran about doing what they could I made my way to Katara's office and took a seat on the floor to get some peace and quiet.

As I sat down I tried focusing my senses, if I could then maybe I could see how mom and Su were doing.

I was getting better at focusing and soon I was able to relax enough to focus. It wasn't easy or even specifif but I could manage to see certin things. Fires going on in various parts of the city. The panic crowds running about.

 _Now if only I could see the..._

My vison suddenly showed me the prescient. Officers had erected a barrier at the door. Su was bandanging her arm and mom was drumming her fingers on her arm while she spoke on the phone.

 _"How long untill our officers are healed Katara?"_

 _"I'm going as fast as I can Toph. Even with Kya helping me I'll only be able to get a dozen or so of your officers sent back into the city. The rest have injuries far to severe to release."_

 _"Just heal who you can Katara." she hesitated for a moment then rasised the phone back up. "How's Lin been doing lately? I've been a bit to focused to ask."_

 _"She's better. Kyas been helping her move foward. It seems she might have also gaind a new ability. She insisted on comming but I insisted that she have escort."_

 _"She's nearly as stubborn as me sometimes."_ Before she could say anything else my vision shifted to an allely about half a mile away. There were a few men gathered there. From what I saw most of them were carrying weapons.

 _"Is everyone ready for this?"_

 _"Almost, I still have a few men comming. They've been waiting for a day like this for a long time."_

 _"Good because we won't get a chance to destroy the prescient again. From what I've heard they're low on man power. It won't be easy to take down the cheif but if we do we'll run this city."_

My vision came to an end and I rushed to find Kya. My heart was beating through my chest as I was overcome with worry. When I finally found her she was sitting in one of the waiting rooms.

"Kya please tell me you finished."

"Yeah a few minutes ago, why?"

"I just saw that there's about to be another attack. I'm not sure how many but it's going to be soon."

"I'll go tell the officers that it's time to go."

Rushed by the impending attack everyone gathered in less then a few minutes. It was hard to tell from just their outline but I had a pretty strong feeling that these officers had just barely regained their strength.

 _They're in no shape to go batteling through the city best if we take another route._

"Look I know it's been a rough day and most of you could use some rest but the city doesn't have time. But the good news is we won't be trudging through the city, we'll be taking the underground tunnel system right to the prescient."

Sighs of relief filled the room as I expected. Their spirit may be willing but their flesh was battered and bruised.

"Alright everyone lets move out." The door to the underground tunnel wasn't hard to find. Kya and I took our positions in the middle. She'd been pretty adamant that I not be up in front.

By my estimate it would take at least ten minutes on foot to reach the prescient. Hopefully the tunnels were still clear otherwise we'd have to deal with whataver criminals or creatures had made their way down here since the last sweep a few months ago.

"It's really dark down here."

"These tunnels are only to be used in case of emerencies so they're not a priority. We sweep this place maybe once ever six months or so. Usually we find some vermin that have broken through a wall."

"You could at least put a few more lights down here."

"Just stay close to me, I'll make sure you don't trip over anything."

"My hero."

"Always but we can disccus this more when we're alone." It didn't take long to reach the door to the precient. We opened the door carfully using the hidden switch behind a false brick. We didn't need the alarm going off and being attacked by our own officers.

We went up slowely and carefully. As soon as we opened the door we were surronded by every able officer.

"Stand down everyone that's our back up." I heard as another outline marched in front of us. "Glad to see you guys are still holding up."

"Yeah well we're bunch of metalbenders in their own headquarters with all their equipment to relay on. Mom made this place into a fortress over the years. Honestly I'm glad you guys are here, most of these officers are running on fumes and could use a break."

"Well these guys aren't much better but we'll need to do the best we can for the attack."

"Attack?"

"Yeah I saw that ther's going to be a large group attack soon."

"Lin I'm going to need you to explain everything very slowely. Because I'm pretty sure that my blind sister just told me she saw we're about to be attacked again."

"Su I know it's confusing but you're going to have to trust me on this."

"But how can you..?"

Before we could explain there was an explosin just outside followed by screams of rage.

"Look like we got here just in time."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone that could move sprang into action. Shots came shooting through the building shattering the glass but luckily know one was hurt.

"Alright everyone listen up! I want those with serious injuris to escape thorugh the underground tunnel. The rest of you I want outside to fight this!" despite the circumstances it felt good to be back here giving orders.

"Kya see if you can heal the lightly wounded."

"Right." as she ran off to treat them I made my way over to Su.

"Wow Lin back for two minutes and you're already giving orders."

"It's what I'm good at. Now where's mom?"

"She's in her office patching herself up. When the raid went south she took a fire ball to the side. Her armor took the most of the damadge but she still got burned."

"Was the raid really that bad?" I needed details and this was the best chance to get them. "Well it started out pretty well. We got them surronded and moved inisde the building catching some of them off guard, but as we were rounding them up their reinforcments showed up. We mananged to push them back and make it back here but they decided to follow us. After we baricaded ourselves in they decided to run wild across the city while ocasinally sweeping back to try and finish us off."

"Well good news is Katara is nearly done healing the officers and she'll send them here as soon as she can."

"And with Kya here we'll be able to hold on long enough to capture them. But Lin I have to ask, with your eyes should you really be here?"

 _Probably not but I'm not about to sit on the sideline any more. If I can't bend outside then I'll just give orders inside._

"I'd rather be here helping then somewhere else worrying."

"Damn straight. Glad you could be here Lin." I heard before my mother came walking up to us.

"Mom you should be resting." Su said trying to get her to sit down. She waved her off and marched up to one of the windows. "I'll rest when I'm old and grey but untill then we have work to do." she stommped the ground and a wall sprang up in front of the building.

"You two stay here and make sure we get everyone on their feet, I'll head outside and crack some skulls."

Su and I just stood there as our mother hopped out one of the windows to join in the fighting.

"That should buy us some time but right now I... I need." she colassped into my hands. "Su!?" I gave her body a guick check but I didn't find any injuris beyond minor scratches.

"Don't worry about her. She and the cheif have been pushing themselves harder than any of us. Her tanks beyond empty now." a nearby officer said before helping me move her into a nearby office.

Just as we were setting her down another explosion rocked the building this time collasping a portion of the wall. What made this one worse was shortly after the wall came down a series of screams filled the halls. Most were cries of rage but one cry got my attention.

 _Kya!_

I rushed down the halls as fast as my feet could carry me. When I turned the corner I saw officers sprayed out across the ground and Kya pinned under the rubble.

"Kya!"

"Lin I'm okay, my legs are just a bit pinned."

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there." But as I started moving the debris it became obvious that the bigger and heavier pieces had her trapped just above the waist.

 _I'll never be able to move this on my own._ A quick look around was all it took to know that no help was comming.

"Lin look out behind you!"

I turned just in time to see three people comming throught the colasped wall.

"Alright boys you know the drill!"

They poured through the halls attacking any officers they could but at least four of them stoppped for a moment and took notice of us.

"Well well well, looks like we get a chance to take down one of the beifongs."

With every step they took my mind scrambled to come up with an idea, something, anything to save the two of us.

 _There's four of them and one of me. If I don't do something they go through me and finish off Kya._

 _What to do?..._ when they were within a few feet of me my mind came to one singular conculsion.

 _I'm not running. I'll do whataver I can to protoct Kya. They are not getting past me._

As I stood up and readied myself for the fight I felt something I hadn't felt in weeks. I felt the earth beneath my feet. The feeling of being in control.

I raised my hands the the debris lifted off Kya and with one motion was sent flying into them. One went down while two others dived behind overturned decks. The thrid being an earthbender erected a wall but I rushed foreward and with a kick sent it back into him.

Once he went down I turned my attention to the others. A fireball soared past my arm, quickly I sent a chunk of earth into their chest. Seeing that his allies were out for the count the last of them made a run for it but slammed two slabs of earth into their sides. Once they were dealt with I moved the pieces of debris off Kya who stood there for a few moments in awe.

"Lin since when can you bend!? I thought you hadn't been able to for a while."

I really didn't know myself. But I could think of a few reasons.

"I think I just had to stop trying to run or hide. Earthbenders don't run from problems they face them head on. When I saw them comming the only thing I wanted was to protoct you and I wasn't going to let them get to you no matter what."

"My knight in shinning armor. Well you can look foward to a very special reward when this is all over but right now lets deal with the intruders."

Within the next few minutes we mananged to take down a dozen invaders and drive them back outside where more officers were waiting for them.

We mananged to hold them off and push back the majority of the attacks long enough for the reinforments to arive. Within a few hours we had the majority of the force back while everyone else was lying in makshift earth prisons.

"Not bad considering a few hours ago we were barely holding out."

"Yeah but do you think we got everyone rounded up?" we had about two dozen men here but if felt like there should be more.

"Maybe, but we got enough of the small fish for right now. We'll get rested up and in the morning go after the rest. The rest of the officers are finishing up around the city. It'll be a rough couple of weeks but we should have everything back to normal by then."

Just as I started off toward Kya so that we could head back to the island Mom stopped me.

"Listen kid I wanted to tell you this later but I think we found who you've been searching for."

My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. "What?" that single word was all I could say.

"We found him as we were making our way to the station. I made sure to lock him up in one of the isolation cells."

 _He's here. Just down the staris in a cell. The man who took my sight._

"Can you go get Kya?" if I was going to confort this and truely move past it then I was going to need her by my side. But the more I thought about the more I was sure it wasn't just support I wanted from Kya, it was to stop me if I went to far in there.

I stood there waiting for her unable to move or even think. With every passing moment my mind thought about each and every thing that could take place.

When Kya finally did find me the first thing she did was take my hand. Or walk down the stairs was filled with silence, she knew how much I needed this. But she also knew that a part of my wanted to just ignore it and move on.

By the time we reached the door I was as ready as I ever could be. "Kya... give me two minutes then come on."

"Alright." by her tone it was clear she thought I'd do something. Before I went in I pulled her close and hugged her. "Don't worry, the worst I'll do his punch him in the face."

"Make it two, nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it."

Taking a deep breath I opend the door. "What do you want?"

A few seconds after I closed the door he started laughing. "Oh it's you. Haven't seen you in a while, but then again last time I remember you were in the back of your car clutching your eyes."

If I had to describe the intensity of my punch I'd wager it was as hard as I could. He was knocked to the floor and was screaming a varity of curses as I tried to shake off the burning in my knuckles. When he got up to scream I gave him a second one.

"Lets's be honest that was probably the least hurtful thing I could have done."

"Bitch!" he screamed.

For the longest time I watched him rolling on the floor clutching his face. As I did whataver anger I'd felt seemed to just fade away.

 _This is it? The guy that blinded me. I'd pictured him as some hardned gangster that would laugh at me and gloat about what he'd done._

 _But this? This is just sad._

I turned away and made my way outside deciding that I had better things to do then to dwell on this.

"Well how did it go?"

"Lets just say he got what he deserved. Now how about we head home."

"Back to the island?"

"I'm thinking something more private. Somplace where we can be ourselvs without worrying about intruptions."

"I'll borrow one of the cars."

We made our way up the stairs and past the various officers. Kya snatched a set of keys and we headed to the garage and got into one of the cars.

When we made it back to our place we embraced each other and didn't stop until we were upstairs in the bedroom.

By the time morning finally came we were both tired, sore and extremely satisfied.

"Lin there's something I have to tell you but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"What is it?"

"Well I've been talking with mom about your eyes and she's been talking with some old friends."

"And?"

"Well lets just say we managed to get our hands on something that could fix your eyes, well one of them anyway."

"What? How is that possible."

"Just get dressed and I'll show you." I needed to know what she was talking about so I quickly got dressed and followed her downstairs and into the car. Nearly five minutes later we boarded the first ferry to the island. During the journey Kya refused to tell me exactly what she'd gotten. As soon as we landed she rushed me to Katara's room.

"Girls I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I couldn't take it anymore. It's been bothering me for days know. I've wanted to try it as soon as we got it but we agreed to wait. And after last night I can't think of a better moment."

"Alright Kya but you remember what you'll have to do." _Okay now I'm confused and curious._

"I know mom." Katara handed her a box containing a very small vial.

"Alright Kya for the love of the spirits tell me what's going on!"

"Well you know the story of how mom brought dad back to life with a vial of spirit water?"

I'd grown up hearing the story about her but I could never believe it. I'd always thought that she just stopped him from dying and healed his injuries rather then bringing him back from the dead. "Yeah why?"

"Well it took forever and I'll have to head up north to teach waterbending for the next yeah but I managed to get my hands on a single drop."

"Wait you'll have to leave for an entire year?"

"If this works it'll be worth it. We can be apart for a year right?"

"No."

"What?"

I took her hand to stop her confusion. "Kya I don't want to be apart from you for a year. So if you have to go up north then I'm coming with you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You big softie. Now open your eyes and hold still this is going to be very delicate." I opened my eyes as wide as I could and waited for the sensation of liquid hitting my eye. It was an odd feeling, it was different from her usual healing. This one was more intense. After a few moments she pulled her hand away from my eye and I closed it instinctively.

"Well don't leave me waiting Lin."

Slowly I opened my eye and was taken back. Kya stood there her beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears. "I can see you." I didn't bother trying to hold back the tears as we embraced. It was only one eye but to me it was the entire world.

"How about you and I start our trip a bit early."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
